pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Joke Kleijweg
Joke Kleijweg ( Maasland , January 9 1962 ) is a former Dutch long distance athlete in early nineties of the 20th century, the peak of her career polite. During that period she won three national titles and qualified for the world championships in Tokyo . Contents * 1 Biography ** 1.1 First medals at National Championships ** 1.2 Leap Forward ** 1.3 Qualifying for Tokyo ** 1.4 NK 15 km ** 1.5 Stress Fracture ** 1.6 On your bike ** 1.7 Top 10 * 2 Dutch championships * 3 Personal bests * 4 Honours ** 4.1 m 3000 ** 4.2 m 5000 ** 4.3 10,000m ** 10 4.4 km ** 4.5 15 km ** 4.6 10 Eng. mile ** 4.7 20 km ** 4.8 half marathon ** 4.9 30 km ** 4:10 marathon ** 4:11 cross-country running ** 4:12 Other Biography First medals at National Championships The talent for longer distances of Kleijweg, who was a member of the Rotterdam athletics Sparta, arrived first at the national level reflected in 1989. This year she won the Dutch championship cross country in third place. During the Dutch track championships in Hengelo she was in the 10,000m second behind Jolanda Homminga . Later that autumn, she again won silver in the 15 km at the Dutch championships on the road in Zevenbergen , again behind Jolanda Homminga. Leap In 1990 Kleijweg at the Dutch track championships in Rotterdam in 10,000 m the best. In 34.16,07 they knew well to win Wilma van Onna (second in 34.31,66) and Marianne van de Linde (third in 34.37,46). That fall she took part in the World Championship 15 km on the road in Dublin , where she was the best Dutch in seventeenth place finish in 51.51. A month later, she walked into the marathon Frankfurt then to a third place in 2: 38.36, improving her then PR with more than ten minutes, more robust than they had expected themselves. "But it went perfectly. I was halfway at 1:19 and that was exactly according to plan. I wanted to come thus at 2:40, but the decay that I had expected, did not come." Qualifying for Tokyo In 1991 showed Joke Kleijweg all right to want to prove a serious attempt to qualify for the World Championships in Tokyo that year. The limit for participation in the marathon was set at 2:35, and that seemed time after her performance in Frankfurt, within reach. In early January, she started pushing through the half marathon of Egmond as finishing second at two and half minutes behind the strong Czech Alena Peterkova . In early March she was then fourth at the national championships Cross, followed a week later by a second place in the 20 van Alphen , just over half minutes behind winner Katrin Dörre . In the City-Pier-City Loop inThe Hague she did two weeks later an important step towards Tokyo behind winner Uta Pippig improved Kleijweg her PR in the half marathon in 1: 12:55 to 1: 11.06. "It was a very good race for me I am aware quickly left with the idea." But see what's inside "However, I could stick easily to the high pace and that gives me great confidence for the marathon." Said a delighted Kleijweg. 2 This refers was on the Rotterdam marathon , a month later, where she wanted to try to meet the Tokyo-limit. In this aim they succeeded amply. Her time of 2: 34.18 in Rotterdam was four minutes faster than her PR and 42 seconds within the limit.Moreover, they won the competition in the women and thus conquered them so also the Dutch title. In short, four goals in one fell swoop. NK 15 km [ In early July showed Kleijweg to now be well recovered from the strenuous efforts in the southern Dutch port city, because at the Dutch championships on the road in the West Frisian Grootebroek she won the title in the 15 km. A historic because it was the last time this championship was held over 15 km. From 1992, the title race would henceforth be fought over the half marathon. It was, incidentally tropical warm there in West Friesland, but that did Kleijweg far: "In that respect it's served me well that here today was so hot, because I expect it soon in Japan also will be extremely hot " Kleijweg says. Stress fracture It was not the heat, but a stress fracture that bothered her in Tokyo, thus participating in the marathon at the World Championships came to nothing. Two days before the start announced the first signs are that the next morning she could not even dribble already. The right foot was found to have suffered too much strenuous exercise. On crutches she could tell the Dutch press what was wrong. "I can now sit mourn at the hotel, but the rest of the team also shoot nothing on," sighed a courageous but very disappointed Kleijweg. The foot injury marked the beginning of the end of her career as a top athlete, though Joke Kleijweg could not yet suspect in Tokyo. Looking back on her athletics career, however, she suggested that the beginning of 2006: "I have tried to Barcelona Games to join, but by a clumsy structure which was wrong. So around 1993 I received, after the birth of our daughter Jonnah, suffer from a bouncing leg, I went for my feeling unable to move forward, but up, and I know to this day what that was exactly. Crossen went still, but my goals were on the way. " On the bike Since the birth of son Luke, about two years after her daughter, Kleijweg has no decent match more run. "Despite my plan to return to top level again - I even went on a training camp in Kenya - it was no longer possible. Too busy, too complicated and too often suffer from injuries. In 1998 I went to work and stopped completely with sport. " Kleijweg currently works as a project manager in the province of Utrecht . She has among other things worked on the project on the bike. "I bike regularly from Hilversum to work in Uitrecht : twenty kilometers away and twenty kilometers back. I'm an outdoors person and love sports. " Top 10 Joke Kleijweg belongs with its on-road performance, delivered in the period 1988-1991 (now 24 to 27 years ago), with the exception of the marathon, still at the Best Ten Most Times Netherlands (as at April 2015). She is married with Egyptologist Huub Pragt also himself a former long-distance runner. Dutch championships Personal records ; Job ; Road Honours 3000 m * 1990: 4th NC - 9.19,76 5000 m * 1985: 6th National Championships in Helmond - 17.39,3 10,000 m * 1989: NK, Hengelo - 35.09,02 * 1990: NK, Rotterdam - 34.16.07 10 km * 1991 Parelloop - 32.44 15 km * 1989: NK, Zevenbergen - 51.48 * 1989: Zevenheuvelenloop - 51.25,7 * 1990: 17th World Cup, Dublin - 51.51 * 1990: Zevenheuvelenloop - 52.19 * 1991 20 van Alphen - 51.32 * 1991 NK, Grootebroek - 52.17 * 1991 55th World Cup, Nieuwegein - 52.53 * 1992: 20 van Alphen - 51.01 * 1992: 11th Zevenheuvelenloop - 54.11 * 1994 11th Zevenheuvelenloop - 53.24 10 Eng. mile * 1988: Dam to Dam - 57.35 * 1990: 4th Dam to Dam - 56.00 * 1991: 12th Dam to Dam - unknown 20 km * 1991 Silver Mill Loop - 1: 07:58 * 1994 Silver Mill Loop - 1: 16:18 half marathon * 1989 4th half marathon Egmond - 1: 23:30 * 1989: Silver Cross Achmea Loop - 1: 16:31 * 1989: Breda Singelloop - 1: 12:55 * 1990: Egmond half marathon - 1: 16:20 * 1990: Breda Singelloop - 1: 13.06 * 1991 Egmond half marathon - 1: 17:39 * 1992: 4th half marathon Egmond - ~ 1: 16:58 30 km * 1991 Greeting From Schoorl Run - 1: 52.21 Marathon * 1990: Marathon Frankfurt - 2: 38.36 * 1991 NK Rotterdam - 2: 34.18 (1st overall) field run * 1985: 11th Cours Loop - 12:36 * 1987 5th NK (4500 m), Zeeland - 16.25 * 1987 5th Cours Loop - 11:50 * 1988: 6th NK (4900 m), Landgraaf - 19:12 * 1989 4th Cours Loop - 14:04 * 1989: NK (4900 m), Landgraaf - 18:24 * 1991 Sprintcross (5,800 m), Breda * 1991 4th NK (4900 m), Deurne - 17:25 * 1992: NK (4650 m), Utrecht - 16:28 * 1994 16th NK (6150 m), Wieringerwerf - 23:42 * 1994 10th Cours Loop - 17:24 * 1994 6th Sylvester Loop (5.1 km) Soest - 20:53 other * 1992: Helicon Assel Round (27.5 km) - 1: 42.02 Category:Dutch athlete Category:Long-distance runner Category:Marathon Runner